1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to processes for producing decorative material, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to processes for producing holographic material, as well as methods for using same.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Processes for producing holographic materials are well known in the art. One process involves passing a layer of plastic, for example, through a machine which imparts an image within the covering or upper strata of the plastic layer. A powdered metallic constituent or component (e.g. aluminum) is then applied thereon by a metallizing process. After metallizing, a holographic or 3-dimensional image is imparted on the metallized layer of plastic. This image is extremely pleasing and is widely used within the credit card and security industries since the resulting image is difficult to duplicate and thus assists in the prevention of fraud by counterfeiting, for example. However, images produced by this process can be quite expensive since the machines required for production of the images are complicated and costly in and of themselves. Additionally, holographic images produced by this process are usually small in size, and larger holographic images cannot be imprinted by this process. Thus, this process of producing holographic images has not been widely used outside of the credit card and novelty industry.
A process for producing large sheets of holographic material at a lower cost than the process described above involves producing the holographic image laminated to a polymeric support, contacting the holographic image on the polymeric support to a substrate such as tissue paper or foil via an adhesive, and delaminating the polymeric support, thereby transferring the holographic image from the polymeric support to the tissue paper or foil substrate. The image cannot be directly applied to a substrate having a rough surface because the rough surface of the substrate will refract light and will not have a highly reflective finish, thereby disrupting the holographic image.
Therefore, new and improved methods for producing holographic material requiring less time and expense are being sought. It is to such a process for producing holographic material that the present invention is directed.